Conventionally, various tape winding structures at a wire guiding out portion are suggested for fixing a wiring harness (a plurality of electric wires) to the wire guiding out portion of an electric junction box with a wound tape.
For example, in PLT1 (not shown), it is described that a block to which electric components such as fuse or relay are attached is inserted into a lower case of an electric junction box. The block includes a substantially inverted gutter shaped wire guiding out portion. A wiring harness is fixed to the wire guiding out portion with a wound tape. The wire guiding out portion is guided out of the lower case together with the wiring harness.
Further, in PLT2 (not shown), it is described that a bracket for fixing to a vehicle is attached to a case of an electric junction box. The bracket includes a substantially inverted gutter shaped tongue piece. A wiring harness continued to electric components in the case is fixed to the tongue piece with a wound tape. A lower cover is attached to the case, and the wiring harness is supported by a semi-circular (gutter shaped) tongue piece of the lower cover.
As the tape winding structure at the wire guiding out portion other than the above described, there is a tape winding structure at the wire guiding out portion shown in FIGS. 7 and 8. According to this structure, a lower cover 42 is attached to a frame 41 of an electric junction box. A wiring harness 43 continued to electric components in a not-shown connection block in the frame 41 is guided out along an inverted gutter shaped guiding wall 44 of the frame 41 and along a substantially concave shaped supporting wall 45 of the lower cover 42. A guiding out portion composed of the guiding wall 44 and the supporting wall 45 is wound several times together with the wiring harness 43 by a tape 46. A gap 48 between a lower end of the guiding wall 44 and an upper end of the supporting wall 45 is closed by a winding force of the tape 46, thereby the wiring harness 43 is fully surrounded by the guiding wall 44 and the supporting wall 45.